Reencarnación
by Stein
Summary: Tu pasado es parte del presente, tus recuerdos son tu experiencia, tus amantes son los que te rodean, quien eres realmente?
1. Pasado

**Reencarnación**

**By. Rya Reil Miyu**

**Capitulo I. Muerte**

El rey escorpión era el gobernante del alto Egipto desde muy joven como lo fuesen muchos de sus antepasados y predecesores, la razón? Lo ignoraba realmente, y no era que le importara mucho de todas maneras, lo único que le alegro además de tener el control sobre Egipto, fue el ver nacer a Seth, lo vio crecer y se enamoro de él.

No quería dañarlo pero el otro se resistía a sus encuentros, la primera vez que lo tomo fue a la fuerza, no le había agradado pero tampoco disgustado, después de todo por fin obtuvo lo que tanto deseo, a su querido Seth, aquel ser de mítica belleza con unos exquisitos ojos azulados, ciertamente era algo exótico para todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso sus tesoros, mas brillante incluso que los propios rayos del sol.

Noche tras noche tomaba su cuerpo, al obscurecer iba a la habitación a atender a un Dios, era sometido en todo lo que fuera posible, tenía que obedecer cada capricho, debía darle placer, su rey se le introducía en su boca salvajemente llegando a lo mas profundo, obligándolo a alimentarse de lo que era la esencia de su rey-amante y como tal solo podía obedecer.

El escorpión lo tomaba con deseo sin preocuparse siquiera en ser suave, pero no lo golpeaba, ya no, desde la primera vez que lo hizo para calmarlo se arrepintió de ello pues al que tomaba se iba retrayendo en si mismo, perdiéndose cada vez mas, pero eso dejaba de preocuparle cuando estaba muy próximo a llenar el interior del ojiazul con aquella esencia de dios.

Era el segundo gobernante del Alto Egipto, y como tal tenia poder sobre el y sobre el pueblo, pero no tanto como el de su rey, quien no solo poseía el poder sobre todo Egipto sino que no conforme con eso, se posesionaba de su cuerpo haciéndolo sangrar y arder de dolor.

Se acercaba lentamente hacia donde los soldados golpeaban a dos criaturas que sin miramientos iban a ser asesinadas por su rey, y no se equivoco puesto que comenzaron a exterminar a aquellos seres clavando las lanzas lo mas profundo que podían no solo haciéndoles sufrir sino que dejándolos morir lentamente desangrados.

Fijo su vista en aquel ser de mirada tranquila, su tez era tan pálida como la luz que se refleja sobre las tranquilas aguas del oasis que es el único lugar en donde se puede relajar y salvar de su triste destino vacío, a comparación de la suya, claro, lo salvo de la muerte.

-Gracias mi Dios.

-No soy un dios, no tienes que agradecer nada, solo vete de aquí antes de que te vean y no dejes que te atrapen, por favor.

-Así lo haré mi señor, solo dime tu nombre.

-Seth…

-Mi señor, mi nombre es Nun… Te aseguro nos volveremos a encontrar mi Dios -Se fue saltando aquella barda aprovechando la reunión que habían tenido unos guardias distrayéndose de su deber de cuidar a su prisionero.

El moreno se alejo de ese sitio encontrándose con una mirada furiosa, fue agarrado con fuerza del brazo siendo arrastrado hacia la habitación, sin que pudiera explicar el por que de ese comportamiento a su rey, pero aunque pudiera hacerlo no debía, nadie podía revelársele al pilar de Egipto.

Al entrar a la habitación lo aprisiono contra la pared tomando su rostro con una mano y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo –No me importa que lo liberaras, pero esa manera en que lo miraste no lo permitiré! Eres solo mío, lo entiendes? No debes de mirar a nadie mas que a mí, no puedes hablarle a nadie mas que a tu Dios, no le perteneces ni a la muerte ni a la vida, solo me perteneces a mi!

Lo arrojo sobre el lecho desgarrándole aquella túnica blanca, exponiendo su exquisita belleza que con cada momento que pasaba iba quedando marcada, lo penetro sin haberlo preparado siquiera, se introducía salvajemente no notando como la sangre fluía al rito de las lagrimas el ojiazul, fue castigado severamente por su rey quedando postrado en una cama sin poderse mover lo que quedaba de día.

-Seth…

-… -Su mirada perdida.

Cerro los ojos, aquel arrepentimiento, aquella tristeza, la culpa se reflejaban en los ojos del gobernante de Egipto, otra vez lo había hecho, los celos habían provocado que perdiera el control y lo tomara por la fuerza, salió sabiendo que por el momento no podría hacer nada.

Seth espero por largos momentos levantándose con mucho esfuerzo y gran dolor, camino por los jardines reales, despacio, puesto que no podía moverse mucho, estaba muy débil y aunque sudaba por el dolor no quería estar en esa habitación.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, aquel ser resplandecía tanto como la luz de la luna, todo su cuerpo brillaba, pero se veían a la perfección sus rasgos, se postro con su magnifica presencia ante él, le sonrió antes de caer sin fuerzas.

Una lanza le había atravesado el pecho, aquella mujer había conseguido dar muerte a aquel intruso que le había robado la oportunidad a todas las mujeres de Egipto de poseer el trono, de convertirse en la esposa del Rey escorpión, quien había cambiado por aquel que ahora se encontraba moribundo.

Ya no era la de antes, y se encargaría de que la guerra comenzara cuando Seth reencarnara ella lo haría tambien, se encargaría de ser la gobernante de Egipto para humillarlo y asesinarlo después de ser torturado de una manera salvaje.

-Seth… -de sus ojos salian lagrimas brillantes como su cuerpo -Reencarnaras y morirás, pero yo estaré a tu lado después de eso, ten por seguro que en alguna de tus reencarnaciones nos volveremos a encontrar, serás mi eterno gobernante, serás mi Dios de la destrucción y el caos, mi amado Seth desaparece ahora junto conmigo para volvernos a encontrar alguna vez -beso sus labios mientras su brillo los iluminaba a ambos.

Miro fijamente con odio a la dirección de donde provino aquella lanza, la saco del cuerpo de quien tenia en brazos lanzándola hacia aquella mujer, atravesando su garganta y cayendo su cuerpo muerto dentro del palacio.

Su espíritu desaparecía jurando hacer sufrir aquel gobernante por la eternidad, desaparecieron los dos dejando solamente el cuerpo inerte del segundo gobernante de Egipto.

El rey salio después de ver algo brillante afuera de su palacio y que su amado no se encontrara en su lecho, quedo inmóvil al ver aquel cuerpo, se acerco para comprobar si era cierto, cayendo de rodillas llorando la perdida del segundo gobernante que nunca dio la luz a su pueblo, sus soldados quedaron sin habla.

El cuerpo de aquella mujer fue despedazado dándoselo a los animales, y el de la deidad Seth fue quemado dejando que el viento se llevara las cenizas, los últimos recuerdos de lo único por quien peleaba y amaba.

Sus últimos años como gobernante fueron un Caos, Nun ataco el palacio matando a aquel rey sin misericordia convirtiéndose el en el gobernante de Egipto para después tener a su Dios descendencia, Atum, a quien odio al enterarse de que en un futuro todos reencarnarían y tratarían de quitarle a su amado Seth.

Volvió a ver a aquella mujer, sonriéndole con cinismo y burlándose de el, sabia bien lo que pasaría, estaba muriendo, aquella deidad oscura que había prevalecido por años solo para vengar el sufrimiento de quien lo salvo y le dedico una sonrisa ahora moría sin tener algún motivo por el cual seguir ahí.

Pero si moría naturalmente ya no podría reencarnar y no vería a su amado otra vez, pero si se mataba no podría reencarnar hasta después de 5000 años y no lo podría proteger.

Decidió sacrificarse, estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver, era su destino estar juntos después de todo, junto lo ultimo de sus fuerzas en aquella daga que brillaba ahora intensamente, desapareciendo su brillo al clavarse en su estomago con aquel poder, poco a poco el brillo que siempre había rodeado su cuerpo iba desapareciendo.

Era algo irónico, que él, siendo una deidad oscura tuviera un brillo inigualable que ahora se estaba apagando dejando ver como debería haber sido desde un principio

-Seth…

Sus ultimas palabras que contenían lo ultimo de vida desaparecieron con aquel nombre que estaría presente nuevamente después de 1000 años y quien seria la presa perfecta para la oscuridad que se posesionaría de su cuerpo destruyendo su alma desde ese entonces.

**Continuara…**

Bueno pues… aquí hay ideas sacadas de la mitología Egipcia… jejeje solo que en mi versión XD, espero les guste y dejen comentarios… onegai T-T Ahh si, antes pues se trata de reencarnaciones de Seth, la pareja no se las digo por que es obvio… o al menos lo será en el siguiente capitulo, el escenario creo que serán de 4 a 3, no serán muchos capítulos, pero en fin… besos


	2. Hermandad

**Capitulo II. Hermandad.**

Osiris como el primogénito tenía todo el derecho al trono y para mantener la sucesión de la familia real es obligado a casarse con su hermana Isis en contra su voluntad, pero no podía revelarse en contra del faraón, su padre.

Seth era un dios mucho más antiguo que Osiris por el cual él debería haber tenido el trono sin negativas ni excusas, pero no en esta época. Fue asesinado por alguien aun desconocido pero que actualmente estaba con ellos. Ahora reencarnó como el tercer hijo de la realeza y eso era algo que a el no le importaba. Estaba cerca de su querido hermano, quien lo amaba tanto como lo amaba él.

Siempre se mantenían juntos sonriendo sin celos entre ellos, sin rivalidades ni envidias. Después de años de gobierno de Osiris no había tocado como su mujer a Isis causando que esta odiara más a Seth por entrometerse nuevamente en la unión entre ellos dos.

Y el gobernador la ignoraba causando la felicidad del menor; Pero ya casi no podía verlo, constantemente sentía su ka debilitándose con forme pasaban los días desde regreso de su viaje siendo obligado a completar el matrimonio.

-¿Qué era lo que esta pasándote Osiris? –Seth le vio sorprendido entrando a la habitación, se lanzo a sus brazos quien no pudiendo sostenerlo cayeron en el suelo, acariciando los cabellos de Seth quien lloraba en su regazo.

-Ya estas grande como para que llores.

-No quiero perderte.

-No lo harás, es simplemente que he tenido mucho trabajo, por eso no me he sentido muy bien, pero no te preocupes por eso. Que tal si vamos a Gahesty y después al río Nedyet nosotros solos… -susurrándole en el oído al ver la cara de su hermano menor quien le iba a protestar. Puso un dedo en sus labios callando cualquier cosa que el otro fuera a decirle. Ante esto Seth asintió cuando el otro agarro su rostro con ambas manos besando delicadamente su frente, sus mejillas.

Ambos salieron de noche evadiendo a los guardias como dos niños haciendo una travesura. Llegaron por fin a las orillas del río en donde se recostaron juntos viendo la infinidad de pequeños brillos que se posaba sobre sus cabezas, eran hermosas, la luna hizo que Seth temblara sin saber muy bien el por qué de ello.

Osiris al ver esto lo atrajo hacia si en un abrazo protector, el menor se sorprendió pero devolvió el abrazo levantado un poco el rostro para ver aquellos ojos profundos llenos de brillo que le hacia recordar a alguien sin saber muy bien a quien, pero había un dejo de tristeza en ellos lo que lo hizo ponerse triste. El mayor se acerco decididamente posando sus labios con los de él, el otro aunque se sorprendió no se resistió y también participo en aquel beso apasionado que no sabía que pudiera dar.

Fue recostando a Seth posándose encima suyo sin apartarse de sus labios, siendo arrastrado hacía abajo por los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello profundizando más el beso que se volvía más descontrolado y húmedo. Se separaron un momento por la falta de aire viéndose directamente a los ojos demostrándose así su deseo.

Esta vez Osiris no besó sus labios sino que se posesiono de un costado de su cuello lamiendo toda la longitud llegando hasta su barbilla chupándola dejando un punto rojo, disfrutando de su sabor. Se sintió complacido cuando su hermano movía el cuerpo exponiendo más partes para ser tomadas y así fue como siguió probando cada rincón de la piel del que se convertiría en su amante.

Fue quitándole aquellos ropajes que no dejaban ver aquella suave piel al igual que el menor lo hacia con el, la pasión comenzaba a dominarles consiguiendo despertar su instinto salvaje como dos animales en celo.

Los hombros descubiertos llenos ahora de marcas, su espalda era arañada, no podía evitar gemir se sentía extasiado con todo el calor que le recorría internamente, sus piernas involuntariamente rodeaban la cadera del mayor. Frotándose contra su miembro endurecido por el placer provocado.

Llegando nuevamente a sus labios, acarició el abdomen tan perfecto, aquellos botones que resaltaban es su bronceada piel endureciéndose como la flor que le da paso a la fruta para salir, tocaba y besaba, lamía y degustaba, todo lo que era Seth era fuero puro para él. Era el sabor mas exquisito que había probado jamás, pero la mejor parte era aquella que se encontraba ya erecta. Tomo con fuerza el miembro escuchando como se lanzaba un gemido más fuerte hacia la nada; una mano masajeaba toda la extensión mientras que la otra estimulaba los testículos.

Su boca sin esperar más se abrió introduciendo y devorando, chupaba al escuchar más de los gemidos imperativos, pero no aguantaba mucho, él también quería sentirse uno con su querida familia, con el único miembro de su familia que le importaba de esta manera.

Levanto sus piernas colocándolas en los hombros ante la extraña mirada de su hermano, penetrándolo lentamente, ambos gimieron de dolor ante la estreches quien no evito el gesto de dolor con un gemido no exclamado, el gesto en su rostro impedía al otro avanzar. Osiris se acerco a él con cuidado besando sus labios, chupándolos como si aquel liquido en ello fuera una afrodisíaca bebida.

Se introdujo un poco mas mientras que el otro lo abrazaba del cuello para intentar contener el dolor, grito cuando su hermano se introdujo completamente; controlando su respiración controló el dolor lo más que pudo, empezando el mismo el ritmo que no se compararía al que llevarían después. Deseoso, húmedo y perdido en el placer.

Seth aun sentía dolor pero aquel liquido que empezaba a surgir del miembro adentrado en su interior les sirvió como lubricante para que la presión no fuera tanta, ambos gemían al uno solo, la naturaleza fue el único testigo de lo que ocurrió ahí realmente, fue quien solo supo la verdad de lo que seria una catástrofe después, del sufrimiento y el odio que se posesionaron del cuerpo del menor, de cómo aquel antiguo espíritu vengativo empezaba a realizar sus planes en ese momento.

Ambos gritaron en éxtasis al llegar al orgasmo, uno antes que el otro. Osiris descansaba muy débil encima de Seth quien empezó a asustarse al escucharle toser y temblar, lo abrazó para intentar calmarlo pero no funciono, sintió como algo caliente y viscoso caía en su hombro, se levanto junto a su hermano que sin quererlo salio de el. Seth temblaba por el miedo del que estaba perfectamente conciente, sabía lo que pasaría aun sin estar completamente consiente de ello al ver la sangre que salía del cuerpo ajeno al suyo.

-Hermano….

-Seth… lo siento…

-¿Qué significa esto Osiris? ¿Acaso estabas engañándome? ¿Por qué?

-No pensé que esto fuera a acabar así… quería estar contigo por siempre… -nuevamente tosió casi ahogándose con la sangre que salía de su boca, Seth lo acerco más hacia si abrazándolo como si así impidiera que la muerte se acercara y se llevara a lo que más quería.

-No lo hagas.

-Te prometo que nos volveremos a reunir.

-Osiris… -veía perdido el cuerpo de su hermano quien ya no se movía, ya no respiraba, ya no vivía

Sintió en frió de la noche y del cuerpo que reposaba inerte en sus brazos, pero había otra cosa, otro ser que estaba con ellos, una figura oscura que se acercaba a él, abrazó más fuerte a su hermano para protegerlo de aquello quien ahora estaba muy pegado a él, besando sus labios, introduciéndose en su cuerpo, posesionándose de el, borrando todo amor, todo recuerdo, toda ternura, todo aquel sentimiento que tenía por el gobernador de Egipto dejando solo odio, destrucción, caos y horror en su corazón.

Levantándose lanzo el cuerpo inerte como si no fuera nada, como si nunca hubiera significado algo. Se fue de ahí sin mirar hacía atrás de ninguna forma, ni física ni espiritualmente.

La búsqueda del gobernante fue dirigida por Seth que daba cientos de sitios alrededor de donde estaba verdaderamente el cuerpo desnudo y frió de su hermano, cuando encontraron el cuerpo de su gobernante, todos se sorprendieron y Seth tuvo una muy buena actuación, se bajo del caballo y corrió hasta el cuerpo comprobando su estado tieso, lloro ante todas las miradas presentes que quedaron sorprendidas y atónitas al ver a su nuevo gobernante llorar por la muerte de su antiguo rey, nunca le habían visto llorar y esto era una prueba del cuanto sufría por la perdida de su rey, de su familiar que yacía muerto sin saber la razón del por qué.

Seth se levanto con una mirada furiosa y ordeno, al ver acercarse a su hermana Isis quien fingía igual que él llorar la perdida de su esposo-hermano, con voz fuerte como todo un rey –lleven el cuerpo de Osiris para que sea embalsamado y avísenme cuando este listo. Neftitis, vamonos –ordeno hacia quien era su hermana menor y que fue obligado a casarse con ella al igual que su hermano con aquella bruja de su hermana, Isis.

El cuerpo de Osiris fue llevado en una barca funeraria conducido hacia lo que seria su tumba en el desierto de Abido en Peqer. Con la muerte de Osiris, Seth se convirtió en el gobernante de Egipto, sin embargo Neftitis, estaba muy unida a su hermana Isis, sabiendo desde un principio sus planes y compartiendo el mismo odio hacia Seth. En la antigüedad ambas habían sido una, compartiendo el mismo cuerpo, pero aquella flecha que había atravesado su cuerpo separo su alma en dos y así reencarnaron en cuerpos diferentes pero sus pensamientos y sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos.

Ambas realizaron un viaje para encontrar el cuerpo de Osiris y que así dejara su descendencia para que realizara sus planes, derrocar a Seth y hacerlo sufrir, humillarlo hasta morir. Y así se hizo, Osiris que ahora era el gobernante de Duat, los infiernos, reinaba allí como el señor de la eternidad. Siendo engañado por los lamentos de su esposa Isis, quien nunca le dijo sus planes para con Seth, acepto dejándola embarazada del que seria su hijo Horus quien sin conciencia de la verdadera razón del porque lo hacia, vengaba a su padre, haciendo sufrir a quien tanto amaba y ya no podía recordar con claridad debido al hechizo de su hermana y que jamás podría hablar con algún ser vivo, ni con quien más quisiera, en nuevo rey de Egipto, Seth.

El hijo de Isis y Osiris es el dios halcón Horus, fue criado secretamente en los pantanos de papiros, siendo instruido por su madre y tía de las atrocidades que Seth provocaba en el pueblo sin miramientos y con la crueldad de un dictador. Al alcanzar la adolescencia reclamó la realeza de Egipto ante un tribunal de grandes dioses presidido por el dios Re de Heliòpolis.

Se creó una larga lucha familiar, así que siendo aconsejado por su madre, Horus decide enviar una carta a la diosa Neit para pedir su ayuda. Nadie del tribunal se dio cuenta que en realidad era Neftitis que usando también su magia se transformo para apoyar a su sobrino a obtener el poder sobre Egipto, pero como diosa justa cree que debería tener Seth algo a cambio, ofreciéndole a las hijas del dios Re.

Horus seduce a Seth para que tengan relaciones, lo engaña con una droga en sus aposentos. Cuando Seth se da cuenta de lo que estaba cometiendo despertando con una realidad, sintiendo su cuerpo quemando al salir aquella aura oscura no totalmente de su cuerpo, era demasiado tarde; No podía alejar a Horus de su cuerpo, su furia se incremento volteando a Horus ahora boca abajo tratando de dominarlo, pero fallo siendo derribado de un golpe, siendo tomado una vez más. Así se convirtió en una rutina, siendo detenido cada que iba a hacer algo por liberarse de una buena vez por unas imágenes que llegaban a su mente paralizándolo, él estando en esa misma situación con otra persona diferente a la que tenia ahora, pero de la misma manera tomándolo a la fuerza, sometiéndolo, viéndolo con esa furia y fuego en sus ojos haciendo a su cuerpo arder de dolor.

El tribunal dándose cuenta de la relación que tenia aquella pareja que no causaba más que problemas, ordeno a Seth renunciar al trono de inmediato, quien humillado ante tal propuesta decidió aceptar la orden, quedando como guardián del dios del sol, Ra, siendo así su compañía en los cielos y su voz sería el trueno.

Re mandó a Seth al templo de Horus a hacer las pases de una vez por todas, al ojiazul no le quedo más que obedecer e hizo lo que le ordenaron nuevamente, no tuvo otra elección, aprendió a amar al dios Re, que le trataba con cariño y amor, tomándolo suavemente acariciando su cuerpo y eso le recordaba a alguien, pero cada que trataba de pronunciar su nombre o identificar quien era se borraba todo aquel acto dejándole un gran vació.

Re empezó a preocuparse, habían pasado 3 semanas desde que mando a guardián con Horus. Bajó hacia aquel templo encontrándose con que el tratamiento hacia Seth era totalmente destructivo, encontró el cadáver de aquel dios herido por varios arpones y cuando empezaba a avanzar hacia él varias lanzas pasaron rozándole, clavándose en el cuello, costillas, vértebras, y cabeza de su amante, quedando sin habla ante tal escena que presenciaba ante sus ojos sin haber podido hacer nada al respecto para salvarlo.

Continuara…


End file.
